


My Heart is Broken

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: #ClannibalForever [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Clarice Starling, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: A pregnant Clarice Starling moves to Washington after Hannibal leaves the USA, her mentor is in the hospital as well as Jack and Alana. She doesn't want anything to do with her life after Hannibal's true nature truly surfaced, she wants to start over with her friend Ardelia. And yet when she gets a good look at her new neighbor, her plans to escape Hannibal's memory seems like it won't work at all. How can Clarice and this Hannibal look-alike get along? And how can they both handle their pasts coming for them again, and interfering with their growing relationship?





	My Heart is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to post the prologue here, I'm watching the movie right now and I am liking it :D
> 
> So this starts six months after Will was injured in Mizumono. Clarice and Hannibal slept together sometime before that, and her baby was conceived. This starts a bit before Polar does, and no Camille, so sorry but she would be pointless to add in here.
> 
> I won't be writing the other seasons, they'll be mentioned but this is a completely different story but I am sure you already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her baby is going to be named Charlotte 'Charlie' Mischa Starling.
> 
> I'm going to be working on this prologue, I'm not too happy with it but I don't know why. Got any suggestions to add to it?

###  Prologue # 1: A New Life

The new neighbor was a strange one. She and another woman had driven up one day in the early Autumn, with a single moving truck full of rustic furniture. These were two women who was used to living in the middle of nowhere and did not fancy electronics in the least. Not a single television had been among the load brought into the cabin.

The woman who was driving was the first to climb out and he narrowed his eyes at her appearance, taken aback by her appearance.

And it was rare to surprise him.

She was wearing a black jacket that conserved heat, emerald green turtleneck knit sweater, black jeans that were tucked into black knee high boots that were made for cold weather. Her hair is loose and flows over her shoulders in red waves to her waist, long and freshly brushed it contrasts nicely with her pale skin. 

And she was six months pregnant, he could see the bump from where he was at. He was surprised to see a woman in her condition here but that was probably why she had someone else with her.

The second woman got out of the car and helped her up the stairs of the cabin, her mocha skin contrasting nicely to the paleness of her companion.

It looked like they were going to share the house, which was smart. It wasn't wise for a woman in her condition to live by themselves.

Settling in took less time than anticipated while the women talked to the movers. Duncan sat at the window for a few hours, simply watching as the people came and went. The red haired woman sat down a chair on the porch, wrapped up in a blanket as the other woman spoke to the movers. She sat hundled underneath the thick blanket as she watched the other woman and men.

The way she was watching them, told Duncan that this wasn't a sheltered woman. She knew how to handle herself, it was only her pregnancy that forced her to need help from another person.

After the unloading of the truck, the men were paid by the second woman and drove off before the mocha colored woman helped the red haired woman inside who was still wrapped in her blanket.

Pregnant women couldn't control their body heat so being outside in the cold must be hard for her.

The black woman walked back out and stared up at the cabin for several moments, before getting in the 1969 Dodge Charger RT and disappearing down the leafy trail.

Duncan sat in contemplation of all he'd witnessed. Patterns that could possibly begin, or continue if they already existed. Problems that could arise from the women being his neighbor.

They seemed private at least. Not likely to impose themselves upon Duncan for anything at all, they both seemed to be able to take care of themselves. And if anything should happen to the redheaded, her friend would be there to help her.

After two and half more hours of sitting and thinking, the other woman returned and this time, she brought something with her. Specifically, a black German Shepherd who rushed out of the vehicle as soon as it was opened, barking loudly. Meanwhile, the woman withdrew several bags of groceries from her trunk and proceeded right into the cabin where he could make out the figure of the red haired woman peering out of the window.

Minutes later, she returned to the veranda with the red haired woman who gave a single, piercing whistle that ascended through two octaves. The dog ceased what he was doing to join them, seated perfectly at the red haired woman's feet. Letting Duncan know that he belonged to her. He wasn't newly acquired, she'd already owned him for some time and just transported him from their last home by the looks of him and of how well he listened to her. She had good control over him too.

A kind mistress.

The dog was given a treat and then allowed into the house then the two women entered behind the animal.

Duncan was intrigued. It was a feeling that he wasn't used to feeling.

* * *

Clarice was aware that she and Delia had a neighbor, she just hadn't ever seen them outside before. Said neighbor, who wasn't very far away either, seemed to mind their own business. She or Delia didn't even know their name, though she did appreciate being left alone. Especially what had happened in Baltimore with how her life came crashing down around her and she found out that she was pregnant with _his_ baby. Clarice had Delia who was acting like a second mother, only she and her friend knew who was the father of her baby girl.

It was a wide space for Bishop to run around, her baby too for that matter when the baby gets old enough to walk. She had gone to the doctor's before she moved her, there was an envelope with the gender of the baby inside but Clarice hadn't wanted to open it. The father wasn't here to share this moment with her and she doubted that she'll ever see him again. Next to no people around, which is why she and Delia picked this house. They didn't want any prying questions about why there was no man with them. A beautiful landscape, if Clarice was an artist she would have painted it. Far as fuck away from Baltimore and reminders of…  _him_. It removed the ease of getting a plane ride across the ocean and finding Hannibal herself. Of being with him and forgiving what he had done to those close to her, the only person he didn't harm was Delia. Maybe he knew what would have happened if he had harmed her.

He would have lost her forever.

Yes, she and Delia approved of their choice.

So would Will but she never told him where she was going because he would wanted to help her, he would have asked too many questions. Questions that Clarice didn't feel like answering, yet.

Questions like why would she sleep with Hannibal, knowing what he was. Knowing that he was behind Will's imprisonment and brief trip to madness.

Their last conversation resurfaced from the back of her mind.

_Clarice grunted when her back hit the cold metal of the fridge, she struggled against the Cannibal's grip on her wrists. He switched her other hand to his other hand, gripping them both before he opened his fridge and slammed it shut, he broke off the handle and she pinned to his fridge by her ponytail. She couldn't get out, not without help. Hannibal stood in front of her while Will, Jack, Alana and Abigail laid dying on the ground, outside and inside the house._

_"Would you ever say to me "Stop. If you love me, stop?" Hannibal asked, leaning close to her, their lips barely touching._

_Clarice glared up at him and hissed out, "Not in a thousand years."_

_Hannibal pulled back, staring at her before he smiled and said, "Not in a thousand years"...That's my girl."  He had kissed her then, it was an aggressive and possessive kiss._

"Thinking about him?"

Clarice looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly, "...Yeah."

Ardelia handed her a cup of hot chocolate before she sat down on the couch next to her, Bishop was lying on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace. "You think you'd ever forgive for what he did to Will?"

The red haired woman took a sip of the hot sweet liquid before she said, "...I don't know, Will almost died from his wounds. And to top it off, Abigail was alive but died by having her throat cut. Oh, and let's not forget Jack and Alana."

"So why are you keeping his baby?"

Clarice shrugged her shoulders and said, "I refuse to blame an innocent child for the crimes that the father had committed and I know that not everyone else who have the same mind frame that I do."

"..You think that you'll ever see him again?"

"I don't know, maybe." She said honestly. "But it won't be a while, he'll probably wait until the heat cools down a bit but he'll probably view it as a risk to come see me. Wouldn't know if I was being watched or not."

Ardelia hummed at that and stood up, "Feel like having s'mores?" The red haired woman was grateful to her friend for changing the subject, long conversations about him would trigger a emotional response from her.

Being pregnant is really screwing up with her emotions, not just her body. Clarice had started crying after watching a commercial and it had taken Delia a while to calm her down.

"Uh, pregnant? I wouldn't say no to anything." Clarice said.

"You better be careful or you'll become a beautiful hippo." Ardelia teased with a smile.

Clarice grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at her, "That's enough out of you, get me my s'mores!"

Her friend left the room, laughing.

* * *

There was a calm up in the mountains as the snow fell to single the beginning of the colder season. His new neighbors had been there for a month already and had made no attempts to meet Duncan, the pregnant woman was getting closer to her due month. They hadn't come near Duncan's line of the property and they hadn't even spared a glance for his cabin either as they moved about their lives.

They were perfectly uninterested in him.

He would see them take walks around their property with the dog at their side, the fair skinned woman would stop to rest whenever she got too tired of walking. Her hand would go to her growing belly and stroke it gently with a lovely smile on her lips, her friend would also touch her stomach. Both wearing large, proud smiles as they felt the life forming in her stomach.

Duncan knew that the two women were just friends, he never seen any signs of them being a couple.

Every day at dawn, the red haired woman would walk out to retrieve the post from down the road. She'd do it on foot too, like Duncan preferred. She was still active, many pregnant women started to baby themselves but neither she or her housemate seemed to let the redhead to get lazy. In her hand would be a steaming mug. He couldn't tell if it was coffee, tea, or cocoa. It was most likely one of the latter because she wouldn't be able to drink the former in her condition, he had seen her friend always check on what she was drinking. No doubt making sure she wasn't drinking anything that would harm the baby but the mother to be didn't look like the type to do anything to harm the baby. She would then returned to the house and let the dog out for several minutes. She'd then feed her dog, plus herself and her friend finally, both women took turns making their meals and feeding the dog, and sit down on the veranda and begin typing on her laptop with her friend standing behind, looking over her shoulder.

It was a newer model. Probably the only massively luxury item she and her friend possessed, they must have some sort of internet access to be able to shop online for what they need. Her movements were sure and even, her friend would point at the screen with a large smile on her lips.

She'd even do a little dance in place, causing the red haired woman to laugh.

Looking for things for the baby, most likely.

They'd do this for hours where they would take a break for lunch and then return to browsing the internet, looking for things that the little bundle of joy that was forming in the womb of the woman would need when it arrives. Then there would be dinner at exactly six, where the dog would be fed too. They'd disappear inside for a couple hours, before letting the dog out for another run.

Their evenings ended around nine or ten depending on how the red haired woman was feeling, she tended to try to stay up even later despite how tired she was and she would only go to bed if her friend took her laptop from her and forced her to go to bed.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

For thirty days, without a deviation from the basic list of actions either.

They were as boring as Duncan was, he had never seen two women that were boring and kept to a set list of actions.

And yet something made him think, they appeared to be as boring as Duncan was. Just because the red haired woman looked boring didn't mean she was boring, and that was what was interesting about him.

* * *

The sound of the gunshot startled him awake and had him reaching for the nearest weapon he had, which was a weighted knife beneath his pillow. He looked around the cabin, searching for danger, and finding none. Not with his eyes, ears, or nose.

His heart and breathing calmed as the seconds passed and nothing attacked him, Duncan got up and shuffled toward the front door to peer outside with his knife still in hand just in case.

He found his neighbor lowering a handgun that she had been aiming at a tree that was on the side of her house, it was the red haired woman. He was surprised to see her out this late at night.

She was dressed warmly in flannel pajamas and a jacket with boots on her feet but he had never known a pregnant woman to be able to fire a gun or a normal woman being able to handle one as well as she did.

Duncan watched as the second woman came out, putting on her own jacket, seemingly lecturing the other woman as she walked over to her and led her back inside to warm up and go back to bed. Her arms around the redheaded woman as the two women entered the cabin, he noticed that the red haired woman was taller than her friend.

Once he determined there to be no danger, Duncan returned to his bed and stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. His interest had been piqued even more with this woman and her friend but mostly with the redheaded.

For the first time in a very long time, he wanted to converse with someone outside of work. Specifically the interesting red haired woman who had moved in near him with her dog and friend.

* * *

Clarice was alone when she got her first look at her neighbor (Delia was job hunting in the town after sometime of getting used to their new home and town, she didn't want to leave Clarice alone by herself for too long) after a month of living in Washington, and nearly had a heart attack.

Hannibal.

Or rather, Hannibal's face.

She'd moved out here to avoid the temptation of following Hannibal across the Atlantic. She'd been so close to going upon finding out that she was pregnant with his baby. So close to taking the first plane to Italy and finding Hannibal herself. To tell him that she was carrying his daughter but she resisted that urge, remembering what he did to Will, Abigail and Jack.

She might just shot him and she didn't want her daughter to grow up without her father, like her mother had done.

Hannibal had left her, and so Clarice would do so in return. But that didn't seem to be working for her.

Here she was, hoping to rid herself of Hannibal for as long as she could, and she was assaulted by the man's distinctive face so early in the morning. The cheekbones and lips and brow bone.

And yet, it wasn't Hannibal.

The man was about the same age as the Cannibal, but his hair wasn't a sandy brown color. It was more like salt and pepper, he had a few more wrinkles, as well as a mustache that matched. And he was smoking, Hannibal wouldn't smoke for any reason.

Hannibal would also prefer a more opulent abode and a nicer vehicle. And if he knew where Clarice was moving, he wouldn't be foolish enough to move there as well because he enjoyed his freedom too much to risk being close to her, in case she was being watched. So no, it wasn't Hannibal. But he  _did_  have Hannibal's looks. It gave her emotional whiplash to look at his face.

Clarice's and Delia's neighbor seemed emotionless on the surface, unlike Hannibal who showed his emotions but maybe that was him trying to blend in with others, trying to see if he could be friends with them and hid his true nature. Unless someone was being rude of course then he'd brutally dispatched them and take some of their meat or organs. Clarice could sense a fellow recluse and introvert (Delia doesn't care about her nature, the other woman had literally forced herself into Clarice's life and rearranged it to fit her) in her neighbor but she doubted he was woken up by the screaming of the lambs in the middle of the night, it was why she was up in the middle of the night and shooting that poor defenseless tree. A man who moved out to somewhere like this certainly wasn't doing it in hopes of finding company.

It was defeat the purpose after all.

She would have moved here by herself but Delia would have followed her and she was pregnant, it was safe for her to be alone without aid. Clarice knew she wouldn't be able to do much as she gets closer to her due date.

Once Clarice was certain that she was emotionally stable (she didn't want to lose the baby because she lost control of her emotions) enough to handle living next to Hannibal's physical twin, she was able to go about her morning routine like usual. Well, she tried to at least. The man sat on his front steps and his dark eyes roamed the woods, sometimes landing on Clarice as she walked around her property, but never making the effort to engage her in conversation. He looked as curious as Clarice felt, but didn't seem the type to talk to strangers.

Which was good because neither did she unless they spoke to her first, then her southern manners demanded that she talked to them. She'd have to teach her daughter those same manners as well.

And Clarice felt self-conscious for the first time in a while, oh she had been self-conscious when she had lost her virginity to Hannibal, no one had ever seen her naked before and everything was new to her. She was more self-conscious than she did when she drove to town in the rare trip to get groceries (Delia was mostly the one who did that since Clarice didn't like to talk to people) and the talkative people she met there tried to poke and prod her about her life. Of who the father of her baby was, she kept her comments vague and boring. In a small town like this, people had all the time in the world and usually weren't in a hurry, that was why they always wanted to talk and gossip about the goings on, and why getting away from them took so damn long.

It was annoying, especially when her baby was doing the two step on her bladder.

Clarice was looking forward to having her baby girl outside her body, she wanted to hold her and kiss her.

December would be coming upon them soon and the snow was falling more and more by the day. Not packing snow, but that would eventually change and they'd wake up one morning to find themselves covered in it and with no way to escape.

Delia had already threatened to lock Clarice in her room if she ever sang 'You wanna build a snowman?' one more time. Clarice didn't know why she was getting so moody, Delia always liked it when she sang.

Anyways Clarice had already placed an order for lumber for the wood-burning stove she and Delia had, and she'd devised a meal plan of whatever it was that she was craving (pregnancies cravings were not to be taken lightly, as she and Delia had both learned and neither woman wanted to drive into town again if Clarice was craving something that wasn't at the cabin). No lamb, of course for obvious reasons, or fish, her baby girl didn't seem to like fish. Bishop would also need enough food for the winter because getting out would be hell and her car wasn't the best on snowy inclines.

They would probably be getting a second car that could handle the snowy inclines, it was always better to have two cars instead of just one.

It had been years since Clarice was unprepared for a winter. She would not allow this one to break her record, she was helping Delia get used to the cold as well and wanted to show off a bit. Clarice had lived near Will and was used to the cold, used to being prepared for the winter. That and Will had always been there to help her prepare because Clarice would always get too distracted studying for her tests.

Being pregnant made it hard to get ready for the winter, she couldn't chop wood like she had done before and there was no Hannibal to help chop said wood up because he wanted to help her.

 

At the mere thought of his name, Clarice remembered the first day she had met the Doctor Lecter...

**_"Agent Crawford, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked a very sexy deep, velvety, yet raspy voice, a Lithuanian accent, from her side and Clarice looked over and felt her mouth dropping open and her eyes widen at the sight of the man by her side, having to look up of course due to his six foot in height, towering over her five foot and nine inch frame._ **

**_His face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. His features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. He has high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. his mouth, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips, that reveal white, even teeth. The skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea._ **

**_He has sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast the fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity. The man's body reflected the same enduring beauty of the unique breed that were the northern men, with their tall, lean, yet strong and muscular bodies, wide in shoulders, slim in waist and long in limbs, formidable creatures that competed with the harshness of their motherland, graceful in their native, muted savagery._ **

**_And Clarice would know since she had traveling into those countries with her adopted French mother and saw the men and boys there, leaving her with a fondness for the north, especially the men of Lithuania._ **

**_Jack's words drew Clarice from admiring the man by her. "Ah, yes. This is Will Graham and Clarice Starling. Will, Clarice, this is...."_ **

**_"Doctor Hannibal Lecter." The man finished, holding out his hand to Will._ **

**_Wait? Doctor Hannibal Lecter?_ **

**_Clarice almost jumped out of her skin when she saw that Doctor Lecter's hand had suddenly appeared in front of her, and she looked up to see that he had a faintly smug smirk on his face as if he had wanted to startle her. She felt a warm blush formed on her cheeks and down her throat as she took his winder one in her smooth hand. Clarice took this time to examine his hand._ **

**_He has sensible and steady hand of an artist, and it was warmer, and its firm grip seemed to refrain potent strength, as though the muscles that helped the finger to coil were alert, yet immobile under the skin. They were masculine hands, attractive hands, and Clarice didn't know that she even have a hand fetish until she felt his fingers on hers and his palm against hers._  **

She shook her head to clear it, not wanting to remember him right now but the man was making her remember him, making it hard to forget him and move on with her new life with Delia and her baby.

The Hannibal look alike didn't seem concerned about the weather at all. He just sat on his porch and smoked. Each day he left around four and came back at six. He minded his own business even if he was curious about Clarice, her instincts that she had been developing further while training in the FBI Academy told her that much. She felt his eyes on her, having developed that skill because Hannibal always looked at her.

It was all very quaint, that wasn't something she was used to.

* * *

Duncan watched as his mocha skinned neighbor returned with even more groceries than ever before from this most recent trip to town, the red haired woman had been left behind and he had watched her go about her business on the property. He noted that she seemed to know that he was watching her but she never called him out on it. She just allowed him to watch her.

The common stocking up for the winter that most did in bulk, probably to avoid having to leave the house as much as possible in case something tragic happened. They would only leave when it was time for that baby to be born.

Unlike her friend, the redheaded woman left for town even less than Duncan did, which was impressive.

The dog was let out as usual but this time, the canine waddled on over toward Duncan's property, curiosity driving him forward. The tail didn't wag, but the creature wasn't growling at him, which he decided was a plus.

His black fur gave him a vicious appearance, as was the steady look that he was giving the man as he moved further.

"Bishop!" The voice of his neighbor sounded for the first time, he had seen her talk to her friend many times before but Duncan had been watching through a shut window and hadn't heard a thing she'd said to her friend.

She had a beautiful southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia. A voice that a man can listen to for hours on end, just talking about everything and anything that popped into her head.

The dog, ' _Bishop_ ' his mind supplied for him, turned back toward his owner but then looked back to Duncan still curious. His head lifted to scent the air around him, he wondered what he smelled.

The jarring sound of his owner's high-pitched whistle had him scampering for his home immediately, still well-behaved even if his curiosity had him stepping out of line for a moment. The dog darted inside, the door having been held open by the red haired woman's friend.

"Uh oh, Bishop is in trouble now." The woman said with a laugh, she looked at her friend then Duncan before she seemed to stare at him with a surprised look on her face before she closed the door.

Well, that was...odd. She had stared at him like she had seen him before, Duncan would have remembered these women if he had ever crossed their paths. One didn't forget women like them that easily or quickly.

"Sorry about him," The woman said as she came over herself, she was waddling a bit because her center of gravity was a bit off, thanks to her swollen stomach. She was about 5'9", taller than most women and the perfect height for a model. She looked mildly uncomfortable with a hand on her stomach but far more striking up close, her pregnancy seemed to make her even more radiant and she carried it very well. Very few women would be able to pull it off but this woman did it well. Her bright blue eyes glittered deep sapphire in the light. And they were tortured and very expressive, he wondered what was the cause of that look in her eyes. "You don't mind if he gets too close to your house, do you? Are you allergic to dogs? Bishop is a big softie, he just looks mean."

He hummed in return before he answered, "No." Yes, that was the best he could manage after wanting to speak to the woman for days, pretending to be normal was so stressful. And to think, when his birthday rolled around, he would be forced to do this for the rest of his life. Because for some reason, assassins over the age of 50 were considered liabilities to the company.

"I don't mind dogs and I'm not allergic." He told the young woman, hoping to get something else from her now that they were talking to one another. Outside of his business, he wasn't the best at speaking. "He does seem friendly though." He knew how to torture people to get them talking but he never talked to people outside of that.

There seemed to be a moment of contemplation before the woman said, "He's a big teddy bear but people tend to be scared of him if he goes to them too strong, hence why I called him back. He was getting ready to pounce." She extended her hand towards him. "I'm Clarice Starling by the way. Ardelia Mapp is my housemate and your other neighbor...well, you'll be getting another one in about two months, if she doesn't get stubborn about it." Her hand goes to her swollen stomach again, stroking it gently. 

Finally. Progress.

"Duncan Vizla," He said in return. Clarice's hand was warm and her shake was firm, she knew how to do a proper handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Clarice."

Clarice smiled a small, shy smile, and that was when Duncan knew things up on their mountain were going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan will become apart of Clarice's and Delia's lives, as well as Charlie's life...who knows, maybe Charlie will view Duncan as her daddy :P

**Author's Note:**

> Clarice is going to name her baby girl Mischa.
> 
> I thought it was cute and scary how Duncan told those kids about his 'jobs' and the teacher's reactions xD


End file.
